Sakura Secondhand Bookstore
Gacha Summary - An affair on a sunny afternoon was a Premium Gacha available from 03/29/2017 to 05/29/2017. It included 3 ‘Number of Plays’ Items, 24 Gacha Items and 8 Bonus Items. For a limited time, the Bonus included 1 VIP Gacha Ticket, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 2 Premium Gacha Ticket, 10000 Smile Points, 4 MAX Charge Drinks and 10 Charge Drinks from the CocoPPa Play 3rd Anniversary Promo 3 (First Half). The Gacha Promo included 2 ‘Trade without Doubling’ (Bookstore Staff & Bookstore Boy) and a ‘Trade for the Item you Want’ promotions. Gacha Rates *S Rare: 1.5% *Rare: 3.0% *Unique: 12.1% *Other: 83.4% Images Number of Plays (Back Accessories) Bookshelf in Bookstore ver.B brown.jpg|(Back Accessories) Bookshelf in Bookstore ver.B brown (5 Plays) (Tops) Bookstore Denim Salopette ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Denim Salopette ver.A white (15 Plays) (Wallpaper_Profile) Wallpaper of Railway in Bright Shiny Morning ver.A blue.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Wallpaper of Railway in Bright Shiny Morning ver.A blue (30 Plays) Gacha Items (Show Items) Spring Light into Bookstore Stage Brown ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Spring Light into Bookstore Stage Brown ver.1 (Show Items) Spring Light into Bookstore Stage Blue ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Spring Light into Bookstore Stage Blue ver.1 (Face) Bookstore Gentle Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Bookstore Gentle Face ver.A red (Face) Bookstore Gentle Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Bookstore Gentle Face ver.A blue (Face) Bookstore Cool Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Bookstore Cool Face ver.A red (Face) Bookstore Cool Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Bookstore Cool Face ver.A blue (Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A pink (Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A blue (Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A green (Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A pink (Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A red (Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A blue (Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A green (Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A pink (Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A red (Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Bookstore Softly Braided Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bookstore Softly Braided Hair ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Bookstore Softly Braided Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bookstore Softly Braided Hair ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Bookstore Short Hair ver.A pink.jpg| (Hairstyle) Bookstore Short Hair ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Bookstore Short Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bookstore Short Hair ver.A brown (Back Accessories) Bookshelves in Bookstore ver.A brown.jpg|(Back Accessories) Bookshelves in Bookstore ver.A brown (Back Accessories) Bookshelves in Bookstore ver.A gray.jpg|(Back Accessories) Bookshelves in Bookstore ver.A gray (Avatar Decor) Bookstore Spring Bookmark ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Bookstore Spring Bookmark ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Bookstore Spring Bookmark ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Bookstore Spring Bookmark ver.A purple Bonus Items (Wallpaper Profile) Wallpaper of Railway lit up the moon ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Wallpaper of Railway lit up the moon ver.A purple (Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Fluffy Skirt ver.A white (Tops) Bookstore Denim Salopette ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Denim Salopette ver.A blue (Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Boy Style ver.A black (Hairstyle) Bookstore Softly Braided Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bookstore Softly Braided Hair ver.A black (Hairstyle) Bookstore Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bookstore Short Hair ver.A black (Back Accessories) Bookshelves in Bookstore ver.A black.jpg|(Back Accessories) Bookshelves in Bookstore ver.A black (Avatar Decor) Bookstore Spring Bookmark ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Bookstore Spring Bookmark ver.A blue Promotion Bookstore Staff Bookstore Boy Trade for the Item you Want (Promotion) Sakura Secondhand Bookstore - Trading 1.jpg|Trading 1 (Promotion) Sakura Secondhand Bookstore - Trading 2.jpg|Trading 2 Others (Profile) Sakura Secondhand Bookstore.jpg|Sakura Secondhand Bookstore's Profile (Show) Sakura Secondhand Bookstore.jpg|Sakura Secondhand Bookstore's Show (Banner) Sakura Secondhand Bookstore - Promotion.jpg|Sakura Secondhand Bookstore's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Sakura Secondhand Bookstore.jpg|Sakura Secondhand Bookstore's Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Sakura Secondhand Bookstore - Promotion.jpg|Sakura Secondhand Bookstore's Promotion Sub-Banner Category:GachaCategory:Premium Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:2017 Category:2017 Gacha Category:Snap Contest 6 Category:Simple & Clean Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Innocent Girl Category:Antiques